Hodge Podge
by Skittle-Scattle
Summary: A small room and a hot night reveals Zelos' preferences...


Wavy, you really gotta stop asking me things. I'm just gonna type it all out and embarrass you in the process. /Smug face/

* * *

Maybe it was the insanely hot night. Maybe it was the noisy crickets. Or maybe it was the blankets. Or maybe it was the barely-there-but-still-there smell of pee. Or maybe-- Well, fuck. It could've been a thousand other "maybes." Point being: Lloyd Irving Aurion could not sleep.

Adding to his misery would be the sleeping, "I-have-to-cuddle-with-something," drop-dead sexy Zelos Wilder and his suffocating hair. Ooh, and can't forget the leg that was slung and wrapped around his legs. It did not help! Well...maybe a little...

But still, the heat was already unbearable without having another body, blanket, _and_ the "lovely" wind blowing in from the Triet desert, Lloyd had decided, scooting away as much as he could from the Chosen's crotch that had been pressing itself against his thigh. It proved to be useless as the red-head whined sleepily and pulled Lloyd back, closer and tighter then previously. He sighed contently and began to snore softly.

The brunet cursed in his mind. He'd been really looking forward to sleeping in his bed back home but nooooo! Raine just had to go and twist her ankle going down the stairs of the House of Salvation they were staying in. She didn't bother healing herself because she wanted to save all her strength if Lloyd's memory served him correctly. Which his brain forgot to add that 1) her ankle just need a day to heal, 2) they were already in a place to crash for night so why not? and 3) Raine was in a lazy mood.

In the room Zelos and him were staying, the teen had made the unfortunate and yet still fortunate discovery of finding the bed he was suppose to be sleeping in had been peed on by the previous traveler. So here he was...crammed in a twin bed...with Zelos...and the heat. Yeah...They just _had_ to get the room with the only window pointed at the desert only a few hundred yards away. Closed or open it would be hot anyways so Lloyd had left it open in hopes that the pee smell would go away.

"Ngh...Lloyd?" His brown eyes looked to his side. Zelos' face was buried beneath his curly hair. It was thrown aside by a hand that glowed blue by the moon's light that fell over their bed, making movement visible.

"Yeah?" Lloyd whispered, feeling the red-head let him go and flip on his back.

"Can't sleep?" His fingers rubbed the stinging sleep outta his eyes. He yawned.

"Nope," said the would-be-hero.

"Did you pee?" Zelos was referring to the smell, thinking Lloyd had gone to the bathroom but forgotten to flush.

"No," said the would-be-hero.

"Oh."

"..."

"..."

"..."

Time passed. Lloyd was beginning to wonder if Zelos had fallen back asleep when he suddenly heard a giggle.

"What?"

"Nothing," said the giddy red-head.

"What?" he asked more earnestly.

Another giggle.

The Lazy General propped himself up on his elbow, looking at the Chosen. "What???" He whispered again, curiosity peeked at its highest.

Zelos flipped over again so he was lying on his stomach, staring out the window at the stars. "Nothing. Hey, Lloyd?"

"Hmm?"

"What do you like most about a person?"

Lloyd blinked a few times. "Uh...Their personality, I guess."

"No, I mean by looks."

The Aurion blinked some more but thought as deeply as the lovable idiot could. "I guess their eyes."

"Why? Because they're the 'window into someone's soul?'" The Gleaming Knight dramatically waved his arms.

"Yeah..." Said the humanitarian wearily. "And their voices too."

"Jeez, Bud," Zelos snorted playfully. "I would've never thought of you being so cliché like Yuan."

"Hey!" The brunet punched the other lightly, taking great indignation to that remark. "I'm never gonna be as bad as him! And I'm still young so I know cool stuff!"

"Ha!"

"Well," Lloyd tried to steer the conversation away from him. "What do you like? Big boobs, a slip-n-slide, and no brains? And blonde?"

"No," The Chosen tapped a finger against his lips. "Actually, knees."

"Knees?" Lloyd also flipped on his stomach to rest his arm. "Yep," The pale vermilion responded, a bit proud. "I mean, who likes ugly and weird looking knees?" The idealist nodded, out of habit. "I also like hands. Well, actually, just the fingers. I like them thin but strong." _Like Raine's?_ "Oh, and shoulders. Don't know why but I think they're beautiful." Lloyd saw his point, _Kinda like Sheena's?_ "A small nose. I don't feel like getting shanked in the eye by a big one." _A small nose like Colette's?_ "But most importantly: lips. I like them plump but not pouty. Thin lips remind me of my mom. Ew." _Like Presea's?_ "That's why I'm in love with you." And was kissed lightly and quickly.

A stunned Lloyd stared off into the darkness. His mind had crashed and was now currently rebooting.

A triumphant-looking Zelos smirked and was now putting the finishing touches in motion for his grand exit. _Now just quickly roll over and pretend to go to slee--_

/THUD!!!/

The pseudo-idiot had forgotten that they were in a small bed and rolled over one too many times and crashed to the floor with a sissy cry of "Ai-eee!" for his 'grand exit.' So much for finishing touches...Loser.

But Lloyd finally finished rebooting and smiled like a little school-boy at the realization of _Zelos is in love with me._ He looked for the Casanova.

_Where's Zelos?

* * *

_

So, yeah, Wavy. That's how me and Chase started dating. I had told him earlier I liked him but he thought it was "HEEEY! I'M JUST FUCKING WITH YOUR MIND! LOL, JK!" but then I pulled this and yeah. I really did do that. The rolling over, falling to the floor, and pretty much the exact same words, except mine were...more _unique_. /Cough/ Oh, yeah. Chase, I still cannot believe your mom was actually _trying _to get us together before we even knew. Damn...How many moms do you know would do that?

I called this story Hodge Podge because it was just a jumble of body parts thrown in together. Yep. /Sniff/ Wavy, don't you dare ask what positions I like because that is one story I will not write!

Yuzu: What if you wrote a Zelloyd one?

Nope.

Yuzu: Not even for...A Pepsi? /Whips out Pepsi/

...No...

Yuzu: How about a six pack?

......No......

Yuzu: Twelve pack?

.........No.........

Yuzu: C'mon, readers. Help me out! You get to read a Zelloyd lemon fic, I get to read a Zelloyd lemon fic--It's a win-win for all of us! And Aran gets Pepsi!!

STOP USING PEOPLE AGAINST ME!


End file.
